In the prior art, automated machines for measuring relatively precise topographical parameters of a bowling lane surface are unknown. There are automated machines for measuring the profile of lane conditioning oil which has been laid down on top of the surface of a bowling lane. One such prior art reference is U.S. Pat. No. 5,717,220, which discloses a machine for automatically measuring the profile of lane dressing on a bowling lane. In the '220 patent, a sample of lane dressing taken from the lane is optically analyzed to determine the thickness of the application of the lane dressing from end board to end board. However, this analysis provides no information regarding the actual surface of the bowling lane itself, which sits beneath the dressing fluid.
While machines such as those disclosed in the '220 patent can provide information regarding the profile and pattern of dressing fluid that has been deposited on a lane, they provide no information regarding the bowling lane surface and hence the oil pattern that should be applied to the lane to ensure a fair application of lane dressing for a single lane or for an entire facility. Moreover, the apparatus disclosed in the '220 patent does not provide information that may be later used while repairing or resurfacing a lane.
In the prior art lane topographical measurements have been taken using a manual apparatus that employs a feeler gauge to display lane height. This machine was not automated. It is desirable then to provide a machine that will automatically measure one or more parameters of lane topography to provide information for lane maintenance procedures and applications.